


Well That Was A Lot

by TerminalMiraculosis



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Not really very shippy but like theres some cuddling so i figured it was worth tagging, follow up to The Phantom and the Sorceress, spoilers for The Phantom and the Sorceress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminalMiraculosis/pseuds/TerminalMiraculosis
Summary: After fighting off Phantom Blot and unlocking her magic, Lena retreats back to Webby's room with her and Violet to finish their sleepover. And talk about what the hell just happened.A follow up to The Phantom and the Sorceress
Relationships: Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales)/Webby Vanderquack
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Well That Was A Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is like completely unedited and written in like two hours so forgive me if it isn't up to my typical standards aksdgfkashdkgf. anyway this episode fucking SLAPPED!!!!! Well worth the wait, probably in my top 3 DT episodes

After giving a brief explanation of the key events of the evening to Scrooge and the boys—it was probably important for them to know that Phantom Blot was lurking around Duckburg, as well as the possibility that Magica might have her powers back—Lena, Webby, and Violet retreated back to Webby’s room to decompress and finish their sleepover.

“That was  _ awesome!”  _ Webby exclaimed, throwing up her hands, a big smile on her face. “You’re like a superhero now!”

“Hey, let’s not get ahead of ourselves,” Lena said. “I’m not sure the whole crime fighting schtick is my thing. Unless the crime is people hurting my friends and family, in which case, sure, I’ll beat them up. But I’m not, like, Gizmoduck or whatever.”

“I think she’s referring to your change in wardrobe,” Violet said.

“What?” Lena turned, looking into the body mirror that Webby kept leaning against the side of her room, and blinked. “Oh my god. What the hell am I wearing?”

“You—” Webby swallowed, sharing a look with Violet. “You did like a transformation thingy when you unlocked your magic. It was really pretty!”

“Wait, have I been walking around looking like this this  _ whole time?” _ Lena said, horror in her voice. “Why didn’t any of you say anything?!”

“It looks cool though!” Webby protested. “You don’t like it?”

“I mean—” Lena swallowed. “It’s  _ fine, _ I guess, I just—I don’t know if it’s really my style? It’s really bright. I’m not used to… flashy stuff and standing out.”

“I was under the impression that this was the point,” Violet said. “To embrace yourself as an individual and distance yourself from Magica.”

Lena twisted in the mirror, watching the shirt and cape flow around her. “I mean, I guess I can get behind that. Just feels weird. Maybe it’ll grow on me.”

“Plus it looks super cool and flowy when you’re flying around and magicking,” Webby said.

“Yeah, but I can’t exactly go to the grocery store like this,” Lena said. She snapped her fingers, and the outfit vanished, replaced by her usual sweater. “I think I’ll save it for epic magical duels and the like.”

“So, like a superhero,” Violet said.

“Shut up,” Lena snapped. She flopped down onto her sleeping bag. “Ugh. I’m exhausted.”

“I’m not!” Webby chirped, bouncing over to her and flopping down by her side, rolling over onto her back to look up at Lena. “I’m still full of adrenaline!”

Lena smiled. “I can see that, Pink.”

Webby frowned. “Are you doing okay? I know you almost died and stuff. And I know dealing with Magica is hard.”

“You can say that twice,” Lena grumbled. “Every time she would touch me, it just…” Lena shivered. “I don’t like being around her.”

“Hey,” Webby said softly, tugging at the sleeve of her sweater. “You got through it, and now you’re so much stronger than she’ll ever be. I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah. I…” She let out a breath. “Thanks for helping me through it. Both of you. It was hard to see her again, to—to  _ need _ her for something. But I think I finally saw this time who she really is. She’s just… sad. And evil. She lorded her power over me for so long because she  _ needs _ to feel in control, and then with the whole nightmare fiasco, she was trying to get some of that emotional control back, but… I think after meeting her on more even ground like this, it just helped recontextualize things. She’s  _ not _ some all powerful mastermind puppeteer, she’s just… rude and petty and power hungry.”

“And obnoxiously prone to picking people up without asking,” Violet said. “But, yes, as Webbigail said, I’m proud of you, Lena. Not only did you confront her again, but you were able to stay on task and get what you wanted out of it on your terms, without letting her get into your head.”

“Your magic is your own, now,” Webby said, taking her hand. “What are you gonna do with it?”

“Besides becoming a superhero,” Violet quipped.

Lena narrowed her eyes. “Maybe I’ll start by making a spell that shuts up annoying sisters.”

Violet laughed, and then abruptly stopped. “Wait. You are kidding, right?”

“I dunno,” Lena said, shrugging. “You were awfully gung-ho about blasting me with the amulet back when we were training.”

“I was  _ helping _ you learn to use your magic,” Violet said, putting a hand nobly over her chest. “If anything, that was me being a  _ good _ sister.”

“Yeah, right,” Lena said. “I saw how smug you looked after blasting me.”

“And you  _ also _ suggested we stop having sleepovers,” Webby said, narrowing her eyes. “Suspicious.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “What does that have to do with my duel with Lena?”

“Suspicious,” Webby repeated.

“Well, hey.” Lena smirked, engulfing her hand in burning blue magic. “Next time something tries to ruin one of our sleepovers, they’ll have another thing coming.”

“Heck yeah!” Webby chirped. “Super sleepover-saving superhero sorceress time!”

“I’ll admit, I will feel significantly less threatened falling asleep in this house now that you’ve mastered your powers,” Violet said. “Especially after Magica ate my garlic necklace.”

“What a fucking weirdo,” Lena said.

Webby sighed. “Lena… are you  _ sure _ you don’t want to be a superhero? I could be your sidekick! It would be so much fun!”

Lena chuckled. “Sidekick? C’mon, Pink, you’d be my partner.” 

No response. Lena frowned, and looked over to see that Webby was looking up at her, eyes watering.

“Lena,” she whispered, “that’s so sweet… I would  _ love _ to be your superhero partner!”

“I’m not becoming a superhero though,” Lena said.

“Sounds exactly like something that someone who is going to become a superhero and is trying to hide their secret identity would say,” Violet mused.

“Pleeeeeease?” Webby pleaded, making the most  _ adorable _ puppy eyes at Lena which really was not very fair.

“And I thought  _ Magica _ liked emotional manipulation,” Lena joked, crawling into her sleeping bag. “Since I legally can’t say no to you when you’re that cute I’m just going to go to sleep. Good night.”

“Nooooooo Lena please! Think of all the crimes we could bust! All the daring escapades!”

“I think I’ve had enough daring escapades for a lifetime,” Lena mumbled into her pillow. “Hey, Webby, if you stop asking me about being a superhero, I’ll cuddle with you.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you would extort your best friend like that.”

“Shut up, Vi,” Lena said, even as Webby crawled into her sleeping bag with a resigned sigh.

“Well,” she said, “if I can’t be your superhero partner, then I  _ suppose _ cuddles are like the next best thing.” She let out a yawn. “Hooo… I think the adrenaline’s wearing off.”

“It’s somewhat comical how little sleeping we accomplish during our sleepovers,” Violet commented, curling up in her own sleeping bag. “Perhaps that is not so uncommon for girls our age, however.”

“But  _ they _ don’t get to fight the forces of evil,” Webby said. She let out a satisfied hum. “And they don’t get to cuddle the forces of good after fighting the forces of evil.”

“Shhhhh,” Lena hushed, pulling Webby into her. “Less talky more sleepy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want, you can find me over at tumblr at [webby-vanderslap](https://webby-vanderslap.tumblr.com/).


End file.
